Transformers:The Daughter of Optimus Prime
by Arsenic Kool-Aid
Summary: Optimus finds a little girl and takes her in as his daughter. BumblebeexOC. My first story so be nice.
1. Chapter 1

Optimus Prime landed on Aslisia, a small planet a little bit away from Cybertron, and mentally cringed at the death and destruction the Decepticons left behind.

"Such death should never happen." Ratchet said softly.

"Battle is never new, Ratch." Ironhide snapped and headed deep into the rubble.

Optimus shook his head and headed in to the ruins. He blasted broken steel beams and crushed concrete. A small shriek came from under a toppled wall. The 25-foot-tall Autobot knelt down and lifted the wall. He reached down and pushed away rubble. A tiny humanoid girl, who could hardly be a year old, a tiny sparkling, whimpered.

"Hello little one. What is your name?" Optimus laid his hand down before her. She slunk away and tried to hide under a beam. Optimus realized her teary blue eyes were fixed on his blaster.

"Come here, child. I won't hurt you. Do you have a name?" the little girl shook her head. Sparklings on this planet didn't get their names until they were two. Now Optimus knew for sure she was still a baby.

"May I name you then?" the girl nodded and reached up for the Optimus to hold her. What name could he give a child he had just found? He knew nothing about her family, or if they were still alive. But she looked so innocent and so helpless with her wide blue eyes that he could hardly help but fall in love with her. She reached up for him. Optimus reached down and held her close to his spark.

"Do you like Auta?" he asked her. She nodded and grinned up at him.

"Then, little one, Auta you shall be. Ratchet!"

"Optimus, what happened?" Ratchet asked; he and Ironhide appeared and put away their weapons.

"You remember the human we did a favor for last year?"

"Kasey? Yeah. She's a real sweet gal." Ironhide rubbed the back of his head. Kasey Clark was a Marine who the Autobots saved when her plane crashed into the Pacific Ocean. She was really sweet and promised she'd do anything in her power to help the Autobots whenever they needed.

"Call her."

"Why?" asked Ratchet,

"What the hell is that?" He asked staring down at the little girl in Optimus Prime's hand.

"This is Auta. She's going to be my daughter."

"Oh hell, we're uncles." Ironhide shook his head sadly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Four years later

"Auta, bed now!" Kasey yelled.

"I don't wanna!" snapped a slim little girl with long black hair and dark blue eyes , sat cross-legged in a recliner. She was tinkering with a piece of hardware and a tiny screwdriver.

"I've almost got it finished! There, it's done!" she stood up and started clapping. At five, Auta Prime was smarter than most gown adult humans.

"Optimus, it's you turn to be her lab rat." Shouted Iornhide, still sore from Auta's last experiment.

"Okay. Let er rip, kido." Optimus sat down and picked Auta up.

"Thanks dad. Corwards." She cut her eyes over at Ironhide, Ratchet and Jazz , the newest member of the team, all three hiding behide the couch. She slid the software into a slot near his spark. He transformed, becoming Six foot ten instead of his normal twenty- five foot highth. Ratchet and Jazz shot up, Kasey shrieked and Ironhide stared in wonder at the short Optimus Prime.

"Oh, me next, me next!" Jazz shouted.

"No me next! Big guns before big mouths." Ironhide pulled his cannons out and brushed passed Jazz.

" Ratchet, you next. The calm one."Auta glared at the two others.

"Ha ha, suckers!" sneered Ratchet, as he became Six foot six. Ironhide was next, standing at six five. Then Jazz, shortest at Five ten.

"okay, I dig this." Jazz tested his smaller body by flexing his arms and doing random dance moves.

"If We transform to cars, will we be smaller?" Ratchet inquired.

"No, when you need to fight , be normal size or transform, the software shuts off."

"hey guys, I'm leaving. I'll see you tomarrow." Kasey said and waved goodbye.

"Bye Kasey!" Jazz called, earning a wave.

"Okay, time for bed, baby." Optimus noticed Auta yawn and sway alittle.

"But I'm not tired." Yawned the little girl.

"Yes you are; say good night." Auta waved goodnight to Ironhide, Jazz and Ratchet, who all said in unision: "Goodnight Auta."

Auta barely made it to her room when she fell asleep on her feet. Optimus smiled to himself and scooped her up into his arms. He was pretty talented when it came to getting his daughter to go to bed. He laid her down, covered her up in a quilt, shut off the light and went back into the living room where the others were.

"Man, Optimus, you're getting soft on us." Ironhide said from the couch.

"Hey shut up." Jazz elbowed him.

"I'm just saying."

"Iron, I really don't want to hear you complain about my daughter." Optimus glared at him.

"Hey, I like the kid…"

"Then shut your trap!" Jazz snapped.

"Well, I think it's nice how you treat Auta. " Ratchet sat down on the ground and crossed his legs.

"Are you sure you're not gay?" Ironhide asked.

The only thing Ratchet did was flip him off.


	2. Chapter 2 Auta turns Sixteen

"Shh, shh, here she comes." Ratchet hushed the others.

"Oh, oh man, man oh!" Jazz said, hiding next to the newest Autobot, Bumblebee.

"shut up! Optimus wants us to be quiet! can't you shut up?" Ironhide shouted.

"Dad, what is going….?" Auta started to ask. Optimus had his hands over her eyes and lead her into the garage.

"Happy Birthday, kid!" Ironhide said suddnely, making the sixteen year old, five foot six Auta to jump back in to her father.

"Hey open my present first!" Ratchet handed her a small box wrapped in green paper.

"Okay Ratch."

"Ratchet, let the girl sit down first, please." Optimus hugged Auta around her slim shoulders. They sat down on an old dingy couch and all shoved presents at the teenager.

"I'm **not** getting a car daddy?" asked the sixteen year old, raising an eyebrow.

"Auta, why do you need a car when you've got us? Besides, can you even drive?" Jazz asked her, poking her in the arm.

"I've been driving since I was ten." She snapped. She began to unwrap the first gift, by tearing the paper at the egde and folding it carefully.

"I remember when she just tore the paper to shreds and Jazz would help her." Optimus crossed his arms and glanced at Ironhide standing next to him.

"Yeah."

"Oh my god. I love you,Ratchet." Auta hugged him, showing Optimus her new cell phone. Jazz got her a drawing pad and pencils. Iornhide got her a gun.

"I can't believe you got a sixteen year old girl a gun! My sixteen year old! What is with you?"

"Well…"

"Dad, it's only a Smith and Wesson M&P Compact 9mm." Auta took both the leader and weapons expert by surprise, by holding the gun prefectly and firing it once at an old barrel and hit it right on the mark.

"I didn't tell her that."

Bumblebee, with his head lowered, step forward amd handed Auta a cd.

"Wow, thanks Bee! It's just the one I needed." Auta hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Well, you…said you…were missing Iowa by Slipknot…so…uh, I'll shut up now."Bumblebee stummered and sat down. Jazz snickered.

"Shut up Jazz! Thanks Bee."

"One more." Optimus had her lift her hair and slipped a necklace around her neck. It was a Autobot emblem chram on a sliver chain.

"Oh daddy, thank you."

All of a sudden, an alarm went off.

"What is that?" Jazz shouted.

"Someone's hacking my computer and setting off all the alarms in the warehouse." Auta ripped open her laptop and her fingers began to fly over the keys.

"Who?" asked Ratchet leaning over her shoulder to read the screen. A dark logo popped up on the now black screen.

"Decpiticons." Sneered Ironhide.

"Oh no…"

"What?" Bumblebee asked. The Autobots backed up as Auta turned around.

"The human software, the software to make you guys humo-bots or Humans. It gone. The Decpiticons stole all my stuff."


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting the Autobots

one week later

Sam Witwicky glanced out the window at his new Camero. History was dragging on and on.

"Class, we have a new student." Mr. Hosney said and rose from his chair. A short thin girl with long black hair and clear blue eyes stepped into the class room. Every man in the room sat up. She was wearing a blue plaid button up shirt open to show a white tank top underneath. She had on fade jeans and converse shoes; she had black gel bracelets on one arm and red and black beaded ones on the other, rings on her thumbs, index finger and ring finger. There was a thin chain around her neck, but Sam couldn't see the charm.

"Hey, I'm Auta." She said, reaching up to touch the chain around her neck.

"Well Ms. Auta, why don't you tell a little about yourself?" Sam watched her fiddle with her necklace.

"I'm a mechanic, I like rock music, I live with my dad and I've been told I can take a man down."

"Wow now that takes talent. You can sit with Mr. Witwicky." She nodded to Mr. Hosney and tossed her bag down. Her charm fell out of her shirt and lay against her white tank top.

"Hey, your necklace….that emblem. It looks like the one in my car." Sam told her.

She stiffened.

"Your car has this emblem? Which one is it?" Her clear blue eyes widened.

"That yellow Camero."

She shot a look out at the car and gasp.

"I have to go." She jumped up and ran outside, right as the bell rang.

Sam ran outside and saw her glance at his car, then climbed into a huge black truck, and he never saw her again.

Auta stormed down into the garage and punched the nearest thing, which happened to be Ironhide.

"How can a boy be the one to save the Cube?" she punched Ironhide again and broke the skin on her knuckles. The blood on her hand trickled down to the floor before she began wrapping it in rag.

"Hey relax."Ironhide transformed and put a hand on Auta's slim shoulder. Optimus walked in and noticed his daughter's anger.

"I might want to come back later." He started to turn around.

"Dad, why didn't you tell me that Bumblebee was with some human?" She shouted. Optimus sighed and motioned with his head for Ironhide to leave.

"We didn't know until yesterday, sweetspark. If we had known earlier, you would have been the first to know. Since when do you worry about Bumblebee? He's not a sparkling anymore." Optimus put his hands on her shoulders.

"Bumblebee has been my best friend since we met."

"I know but I promise…"

"Optimus, Bumblebee just transmitted a message. He's fighting Barricade and protecting the boy and a girl." A thin female Autobot, Arcee, shouted.

"He wants us to meet him at the junkyard." she added.

"Arcee, you and Auta start making your way to the junkyard. Ironhide, let's go find Jazz and call Ratchet." Optimus answered turning to car form, "Autobots, Roll out!"

"I wasn't done with you."Auta picked up her leather jacket and watched Arcee turn into a motorcycle.

"What's your thing with Bumblebee?" Arcee asked as Auta flipped her leg over the bike.

"Leave me alone."

"You like him, don't you?"

"NO!" Auta blushed, a deep hue of pink.

"Oh my god! You do like him! How cute! The spy and the boss's daughter, it's like robot Romeo and Juliet." Arcee giggled. Auta's eyes welled up with tears under the bike helmet and her face turned red.

"Shut up."

"But…."

"I said: Shut up! Or I'll tell Ratchet how much you_ love_ him." Auta never went that far, but she meant it. If Optimus found out about her liking Bumblebee, he won't let her be around him.

"Hey!"

"No I don't want to hear it."Auta completely ignored Arcee the rest of the way there.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sam and Micklea climbed out of the robot car and glanced around a few time. A Semi truck, blue with orange flames drove forward. A huge Black truck, a rescue truck and a silver Cadillac came up from behind. The Semi turned into a twenty five foot robot, which knelt down and looked Sam in the face.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendent of Archibald Witwicky?" it, or he, it sounded like a male, asked.

"They know your name." Micklea whispered.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"I am Optimus Prime. We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron." He said.

"But you can call us Autobots for short." The rescue vehicle added.

"Oh my god, they talk…." Micklea gasped

"We learned your language thought the World Wide Web. This is our medical officer: Ratchet." Optimus motioned to the rescue vehicle robot.  
"The boy's pheromone levels suggest he wants to mate with the female." Ratchet sniffed. Sam and Micklea blushed.

"My first lieutenant. Designation: Jazz." The Cadillac robot did a back flip and landed on a totaled car.

"What's crackin'? This looks like a cool place to kick it!" He laughed.

"This is my weapons specialist: Ironhide." Optimus said. The black truck robot pulled out a pair of cannons

"You feelin' lucky, punk?" he sneered  
**"**Easy, Ironhide..." the leader warned  
**"**Just kidding."

"Any way…. You already know your guardian: Bumblebee." Optimus gestured to Sam's Camero Robot.

"_Check on the rep, yep! Second to none!"_ Bumblebee said through his radio and did a little dance.

"His vocal compositor was ruined in battle… I'm uh…still working on that." Ratchet said, slightly embarrassed.

"You're my guardian? Okay." Sam said. A motorcycle pulled around and its rider climbed off.

"Sorry we're late sirs." The motorcycle Robot said in a very soft female voice.

"And our medical assistant and martial arts specialist: Arcee." Optimus introduced the young Autobot.

"Hello Sam, Micklea. I am Arcee." She said very happily, her eyes glistening.

The rider, dressed in jet black from their head to their boots and a motorcycle helmet that hide their face, crossed their arms and hid behind Optimus.

"Come here." He snapped at the rider.

"No. I don't trust humans." It was a girl!

Optimus grabbed her by the waist and dragged her forward. She angrily ripped her helmet off and long black hair fell done her back. Her eyes were like ice. And the pendent around her throat lay against her leather jacket. The girl crossed her arms and glared daggers at Sam and Micklea.

"Auta?" the realization finally hit Sam. She looked so different from when he had seen her at school. She was much paler, her eyes were slanted, and her nose more delicate, her lips were fuller and her figure was slimmer and better built, if that was even possible. She looked exotic. Bumblebee shifted, and Auta flicked a super quick glance in his direction.

"Sam." She was extremely curt and cold.

"Auta, how do you know the Autobots?" he asked, not expecting what happen next. Optimus Prime became at least six feet tall, and put an arm behind Auta's back.

"Optimus is my father."


	4. Chapter 4 Capture

"Mom, please I have to….." Sam tried to pull away from his mother. Micklea laughed softly as Sam walked toward her.

"Now wait a moment, Sam." Ron Witwicky pulled his son back.

_Knock knock knock. _Someone tapped on the door.

"Mr. Wiwicky?"

"It's Witwicky, and what do you want?" Ron snapped feverishly.

"I'm with Sector Seven. I'm looking for your son." Said the man in a black suit.

"Why?"

"That's for me to know and you never to find out. Hey Son!" The man glanced at Sam.

"Hi?"

"You need to come with us. All of you… tag 'em and bag 'em!"

Auta climbed higher in her tree as the Witwickys and Micklea were being led away.

"What now, Daddy?" She whispered to Optimus, who was human size.

"Autobots, Fan out and follow them. If you get the chance, get the children. Roll out." Auta jumped out of her tree and walked toward Bumblebee.

"Auta…." Optimus wrapped his hand around her arm and pulled her over toward him.

"Yes?"

"Just…….Be careful, sweet-spark." He lifted her face up and kissed her forehead. She hugged him tightly, then turned and climbed into Bumblebee's front seat and drove away.

"Optimus, I think my spark will burn out if anything ever happens to her." Ironhide sighed

"And you were the one saying I was going soft." Optimus laughed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What do you kids know about aliens?" Agent Simmons snarled.

"Aliens? Like E.T.?" Sam joked. Suddenly the car swerved and went off the road. It went under the bridge and flipped.

Bumblebee and Auta watched in horror as the SUV, holding Sam, Micklea, and the glasses, skidded to a stop.

"Micklea, babe, you okay?" asked Sam, pulling her out as Bumblebee drove forward.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"Hey y'all okay?" Auta Jumped out of the yellow Camero.

Simmons crawled out of the wreaked car and hit a button on his phone, "The alien is here."

A helicopter flew low and fired at the teens and car. Bumblebee transformed and blocked the shot. The ground troop arrested Sam and Micklea again and tried to fight with Auta.

_"Get your filthy hands off her!"_ The Autobot screamed through his radio, dragging Auta behind him. He ducked down to defend her, only to be shot with ice smoke.

"No! Hey, let me go!" A pair of men dragged Auta out from under Bumblebee. Sam and Micklea were forced into a car and driven away. Bumblebee was freezing.

"Let me go." She shouted.

Auta glanced over at Bumblebee, who was begging her to help him. Auta's eyes filled up with tears. The men dragged her over toward the man how had arrested Sam and Micklea. The agent laughed at her.

"What do you know about aliens?" Simmons touched her face.

"Bite me." She snarled, and spit in Simmons's face. A different man stuck a syringe in her arm. Pain brought more tears to her eyes and she screamed.

_Bumblebee, hold on, hold on…… please…… hold on.......Bee_! She thought, collapsing to her knees. The Autobot moaned and reached out as the men let her go and her cheek hit the wet, cold pavement. Her head pounded and Bumblebee laid his hand on top of hers.

He was the last thing she saw.


	5. Chapter 5 The New Autobot

Optimus Prime paced back and forth.

"Let's go get them! Bumblebee may end up a human experiment, and Auta's still a youngling. Her spark may not be able to take the injections they are giving her. It could put her into a comatose state or kill her instantly!" Ratchet said, flipping through a chart. Arcee's optics filled with tears; Ratchet put an arm around the small femme.

"Oh, the last thing I told her was …. If she does dies, I'll never forgive myself!" Arcee sobbed

"A coma? Her spark will fade!" Jazz shouted.

"I know…." Optimus sat down at his desk and buried his head in his arms.

"Are we just gonna sit here? She is your sparkling, Optimus! "

"IRONHIDE, I KNOW SHE'S MY SPARKLING! DO NOT TELL ME ABOUT MY DAUGHTER! I KNOW, I KNOW, I KNOW!" Optimus roared, shooting up from his chair. His outburst sent the weapons specialist back. Ratchet and Jazz stared in shock as Optimus hit the nearest thing, the wall, and put a hole in it.

"Let's go get my daughter, but I swear to Primus, if she dies, I'll let Megatron do whatever he wants." And the others knew Optimus meant every word.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sam and Micklea were lead down a long hallway.

"This is NBE 1: The one your great grandfather found." Agent Todd gestured toward the gigantic frozen robot.

"That's Megatron." Sam muttered. They lead the teens down another set of stairs.

"Our crowning jewel." Todd said. The Cube stood there, huge and menacing.

"Wow, now where is my car?" Sam snarled.

"Well…you see…"

"No, now see here! I want my car and I want to see Auta!" Sam shouted.

"We'll see."

"No! Take us to Auta and Bumblebee now, or _we'll see_ how long it takes the Decepticons to kill you all." Micklea snapped.

"Sir, the Autobots are here." Said a timid little soldier.

The door blasted open and there stood the six Autobots. Optimus became human size and pushed past Sam and the others to face Agent Todd.

"Where's my sparkling?" he said very darkly. It scared everyone in the room, even Ironhide.

"The girl's in the med ward." Todd shrunk down.

"Take me to her!" Optimus grabbed Todd's collar.

"You see, we can't do that…"

"You better take me to my sparkling." Optimus pulled tighter on the Agent's collar.

"You might want to do what he says. He's just a little irate." Arcee pointed out, very calmly.

"Uh…." Todd looked up the other Autobots. Sam found it funny how small and frail he looked compared to the tall strong Optimus Prime. He heard Micklea suppress a giggle.

"Now!" Optimus shouted, shaking the windows of the room.

The Agent laid the Autobots, Sam and Micklea down more stairs.

Bumblebee was still fighting in a dark room, lighted only by computer screens and lamps. The technicians fired ice smoke at the young Autobot. Bumblebee moaned and tried to twist away, but the one foot thick leather strips wouldn't let him.

"Give me those!" Jazz used his ion magnet and pulled the ice guns from the hands of surprised workers.

"You okay, buddy?" Jazz pulled Bumblebee up and helped him walk.

_"Praise the Lord! Hallelujah!" _ He answered

"Yeah, we missed you too."

"Oh Primus…." Sighed Ratchet; he shrunk down to his human size and pushed away the human doctors. Auta's pale eyelids fluttered open and tears welled up in her blue eyes.

"Ratch, where's Daddy?" She asked, letting him run his hand over her forehead and through her hair. Optimus sat down on the side over her bed opposite Ratchet. Auta reached one hand out toward her father.

Optimus suddenly saw the little girl Auta had once been. It reminded him of the baby that slept curled up on his chest, nestled close to his spark, in the warehouse, the little girl that could fix an Autobot Engine in fifteen seconds flat, and the teenager who could outfight Jazz and Arcee in five minutes.

"Ratchet, is there anything you can do?" He asked as Auta closed her eyes again. Her spark began fading and she slipped into a coma.

The Field Medic frowned and nodded, "Yeah, but I'll have to go back to the warehouse."

"Will you need help?"

"Yeah, just a little." Ratchet's optics saddened. He had hoped that he wouldn't have to do this.

"We'll help." Said Commander Will Lennox, who stood in the door way, with two members of his battalion.

"Go…." Optimus nodded

Ratchet lead Lennox and his team outside and transformed back into his rescue vehicle

"Get in." he opened all his doors and allowed the startled soldiers to climb in. The ride back to the warehouse was very quiet, aside from the humans' soft whispers of "Wow" or "That's cool". Ratchet pulled into the garage and transformed, after Will and his team jumped out.

"Follow me. Touch nothing, unless told to otherwise. And be gentle, the body is still incredibly fragile and I don't know how the little femme will be able to tolerate being transferred into a damaged body."

"Then why, if I may be so bold, are we doing this?" Asked Private Knight. Ratchet turned human size and turned around.

"Because if you want to get rid of Megatron, our best fighter is lying on a table down at your headquarters, and I'm trying to save my niece's life. So, do you really want to question me?" Ratchet shouted. Will laughed.

"Come on." Will said, "Let's get to it." They followed the Autobot into his med ward. Ratchet pressed a few keys and a door slid open. Inside a glass case was a body, a very young body. It was a female; built like Arcee, thin and smaller then the males. Beautiful by Autobot standards, it looked dead.

"I was hoping I would never have to use this." Ratchet sighed sadly to the group.

"What is it?" asked a soldier.

"It's a body, duh. I made it for Auta in case something happened. I can transfer her spark into the body in a few moments. It pains me to do this to her." Ratchet slid a disk into the littler bot's chest, and she dropped into his arms.

"Captain Lennox, can you hold this till we get back?" Ratchet cradled the delicate body in his arms for a moment longer then passed it to Will. He transformed back into the Rescue truck and the group headed back to the Hover Dam.

AN: I'm really glad you guys like this.

Yes, Auta and Bumblebee have a thing for each other but that's in a later chapter


	6. Chapter 6 Battle

Auta really didn't feel any pain. Her spark ached, and the tips of her fingers tingled, but there was no real pain. She just lay there, listening to Sam and the humans ask Jazz questions and Ironhide talking to Optimus. She felt things too; she had felt Optimus get up and someone smaller sit down on the side of her bed. She felt fingers running along her scalp and through her hair, and she slowly realized that her favorite song, I need you to love me by Barlowgirl, was playing.

_Bumblebee…._ Auta desperately wanted to reach up and touch his faceplate, but she couldn't get her body to respond. He ran his hand along her chin and neck.

_But I need You to love me, and I  
I won't keep my heart from You this time  
And I'll stop this pretending that I can't  
Somehow deserve what I already have  
I need You to love me_

_ Oh, Bumbles! I love you too… _she thought. A pair of lips pressed against hers, but she was too deep in a coma, or whatever this was, to kiss him back.

"Ratchet, you're back!" said Arcee. Auta guessed that Arcee was fighting to urge to fling her arms around the Medic. Bumblebee's lips tore away from hers and he stood up.

"Bring it in here, Captain." There was Ratchet. They wheeled in something and laid something heavy on it.

"You're sure this will work?" Ironhide's deep voice echoed in the tiny room.

"Primus, I hope so."

"It better." Her father's strong voice made her feel save, yet again. She had always loved his voice. When she was little, she would rest her head on his chest and listen to him talk to the others.

He sounded scared and slightly desperate, now, nothing like the Autobot leader he should have been.

"Okay let's start." Ratchet rested a hand on Auta's shoulder. She heard the door open and felt Ratchet lean down and kissed her forehead.

"I'm so sorry, little sweetspark; I am so sorry." Ratchet whispered.

Then the pain started. Auta felt like her spark chamber was being ripped open. She raised her chest up and tried to squirm away, but Arcee whispered something like "be still!" and grabbed her arms.

Her eyes shot open and she tried to twist out of Arcee's grip. But the lights were so blinding, she had to shut her eyes again. Scenes started flashing in her mind: Her, at Eight years old, reaching up to touch Optimus's cheek plate; a short twelve years old staring into the grills of Semi and muttering "Not funny, dad" as it revved it's engine and 'laughed' at how short she was.

Ratchet pulled on Auta's spark and tried to pull it out.

"She got a strong spark; just like Optimus." He muttered and unwillingly pulled the blue spark out of her chest cavity. The humanoid body fell limp under Arcee's hands and tears welled up in the pink femme's optics.

"She'll be fine; now help me." Ratchet placed the spark in the Autobot body. Auta shuddered as she was placed in this new body. It didn't hurt; it actually felt better than being it that weak human body. Her finger joints squeezed and opened and her optics began to light up. After a minute, she looked up and saw that Ratchet was standing over her, his head tilted to the side.

"Autobot, if you can hear me, state your name and function." He said.

"My name is Auta Prime, and I'm a mechanic and software specialist." Auta said. She sat up and looked around. Arcee grinned at her. Auta blinked a few time and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She tried to stand up; but her head started spinning and she fell into the waiting arms of Ratchet.

"Careful, kid." He laughed.

"I guess I'm not used to my new protoform." She said, letting Ratchet pull her back to her feet, "Uh… where are we?"

"I think this is the humans' headquarters."

"Great thing about where we're at is you can pick any car you want, to scan." Arcee pointed out the window at the array of cars, mostly black SUVs.

"Wow." Auta glanced out at the cars; the garage was full of black SUVs, but there was the occasional sports car. One that caught her eye was a Ford Mustang. It was painted in a color could look black, dark blue and deep purple depending on the light. Gray and silver ghost flames laced the front.

"That one."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Optimus didn't hear anyone sneak up behind him. He was too busy, trying to work out a battle plan. He jumped when he felt a head rest on his shoulder. Sam looked up, when Optimus jumped.

"Daddy, I'm okay." Auta wrapped her new arms around his shoulders. She was her normal human size. Sam thought she was pretty hot, as an Autobot. Her armor changed color a few time, and the flames on her chest plate (yes Sam looked at her chest) and shoulder plates looked like they were flickering. She was slim and agile; a total babe.

"Auta!" Optimus spun around and pulled her into his arms.

"Auta? Auta! Bumblebee, she's fine!" Jazz shouted.

"We thought you were going to die, kido." Ironhide said. She pressed herself closer to Optimus and hugged him tighter.

"Well I didn't so…. I finished my new software and…. Bumblebee!" She let go of her father and nearly tripped. She brushed past Micklea, flung her arms around Bumblebee's neck and kissed him. He responded with enough enthusiasm to lift her off her feet and spin her around.

"Oh my god, she's making out with my Camero." Sam cringed. Bumblebee twisted around never letting go of Auta, and flipped Sam off.

"Oh thank Primus!" Jazz groaned.

"Finally." Arcee smiled. Auta turned away from Bumblebee, and walked toward Arcee.

"Girl, you are so screwed. Hey Ratchet!"

"Auta Prime, you promised! No, don't do it!" Arcee begged.

"Well, I usually wouldn't betray a friend. But Dad doesn't seem very surprised that I just kissed Bumblebee, so…. Ratchet, come here." The medical officer looked at the two femmes with scared optics, "She loves you." Auta grinned wickedly. Arcee slapped her arm.

"Really?" Ratchet sounded a little excited.

Arcee blushed, two shades darker than her hot pink armor.

"Did you say something about new software?" Ironhide changed the subject.

"Nice subject change! I'm impressed; I didn't think you could do it." Jazz elbowed Ironhide in the ribs.

"Shrimp, I'll kill you….. Don't think I won't." the weapons specialist growled.

"Yeah, I finished the human software. Who wants to go first?" Auta held up a stack of computer chips. Bumblebee volunteered.

"Ready?" She glanced up at him. He nodded twice. She slid the chip into the same slot as the old software and entered a code into keypad.

Each of the Autobots looked pretty cool as huma-bots, which were half human-half Autobot. Bumblebee was tall and thin, with blonde hair and dark eyes. Jazz was black and looked like a rapper you might see in a music video. Ratchet looked like the lead singer of the band Theory of a Dead Man, with black hair, a goatee and brown eyes. Arcee was short and had long curly pink hair. Optimus and Ironhide both had broad shoulders and jet black hair. Auta didn't change much; her hair would change color like her paint and she and Optimus did look like father and daughter. All of them had markings on their faces as if to tell them apart.

"Okay this is cool." Micklea said.

"Yeah, we know." Bumblebee said, smirking. Everyone stared at him. His Australian accented voice shocked everyone, even himself. Auta started playfully giggled and flung her arms around his neck, and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Oh Primus, you talk?" Optimus asked.

"Well daddy, it would have been weird if I had left him where he couldn't talk." Auta grinned and hugged her Camero tighter.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Okay so what's the plan?" Jazz asked.

"We don't know yet." Optimus rubbed the bridge of his nose. Auta rubbed his shoulders and leaned forward to see the map.

"Maybe, If we….no…. What If…. No…"Lennox dropped his head onto his arms, "Alright I give." He moaned.

"Bumblebee and I could sneak the Allspark into the city." Auta pointed toward the picture of a city.

"What if they follow us?" Bumblebee asked.

"Well, I figured on that. If we can get Starscream and Blackout to follow us, the others will follow any orders they give them, with Megatron frozen. If we can get them to call for backup, they won't be able to free his great stupidity over there." She pointed her thumb over at the frozen Decepticon leader's bunker, the room next to the one they were in.

"That may work." Lennox lifted his head and offered.

"Yet it may not." Interjected Agent Simmons.

"RED ALERT; NBE ONE SUCERITY FAILING." The loudspeaker screeched.

"Oh crap." Ratchet swore.

"Look if we're gonna do this, we have got to go now!" Lennox shouted and picked up the Allspark, for it was very small now, small enough to for a human to carry. Optimus nodded and turned from a Huma-bot to an Autobot and then to his Simi. The others followed suite quickly.

"Sam, Micklea, ride with Bumbles. Lennox, you and two of you men ride with me." Auta shouted, "Give Sam the Cube."

"Ratchet, you and Jazz flank them. Arcee, Ironhide, you two hang back with me." Optimus ordered.

"Oh Primus, It's Optimus times two." Ratchet moaned.

"Well, they're both named Prime." Ironhide added. Auta chuckled softly.

"Damn girl, you are pretty high-tech." Knight said to the black Mustang. The interior was grey and purple. She had XM satellite radio, GPS, and a computer.

"I am the daughter of Optimus Prime. You don't think I'm gonna be just a little high-tech?" She teased as the three soldiers climbed into her car form.

"Sorry."

Will laughed.

"What in the Pit is so funny, Lennox?" She snapped.

` "You seem to be proud of being your dad's kid."

"You think?"  
"Did I offend you, Prime?" Will raise an eyebrow. She moaned.

"My father's name is Prime. You can call me Auta. And yes, I'm slightly offended, Lennox." She snipped, driving so fast the humans were thrown back in their seats.

"Remind me not to piss her off." Lennox tried to hold on to the armrest and Auta laughed through her radio.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bumblebee and Auta, flanked by Jazz and Ratchet, drove toward the city at the highest speed allowable. Auta swerved in front of Bumblebee and giggled.

_"Bumblebee to Prime: yeah, you just drive right in front of me! I'm not carrying the Allspark here!" _ He snarled over the radio.

"Stop being a sparkling." She snapped back. They pulled into the city and Will pulled out a short-range radio and handed it to Robert Epps.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with this?" Epps asked.

"Use it. It's all we've got. Call the Air Force." Will shouted and climbed out of the Mustang.

"What's he doing?" Auta asked, transforming. Bumblebee and Jazz did too, as did Ratchet.

"He's calling the Air Force and here they are." He pointed to a single Jet, flying low.

"Will! I can't get these Dinosaur Age radios to work." Epps shouted. The Jet transformed and he caught Auta by the throat and slammed her into a building.

"Hey little Prime, Long time, no see." Starscream sneered. Auta gasped for air as he tightened his grip on her throat.

"Let me go…" she snapped, kicking him in his stomach. Starscream let her go and she dropped to the ground. Barricade and Blackout surrounded the others and the battle began.

A long slender sword shot out of Auta's arm and she swung it at Starscream. They spun and twirled around each other, almost like a dance of death, of sharp blades and screaming metal. Auta moved like a cat, lunging and pouncing.

"You want a piece of me?" Shouted someone. Auta spun around and watched in horror as Jazz was ripped in half by Megatron. His body was tossed aside like a toy.

"Jazz!"

Starscream seized the advantage and knocked her into another wall. This time Megatron grabbed her throat and realized who she was.

"Ah the young Prime! Finally I meet the offspring of my brother. Now, choose how you will die!" he snarled, leaning close to her.

"Let me have the Autobot whore and I'll deal with her." Starscream grinned.

"Let her go, Megatron." Optimus knocked him away and Auta dropped to her knees and gasp for air. Starscream hit her again, only to be stabbed in the shoulder. She lunged at him and knocked him to the ground. He slashed the side of her faceplate.

Suddenly, he froze, turned and transformed, leaving her stunned.

"What the pit?" she yelled, spinning around. Her father stood over the body of Megatron. Sam and Micklea were holding each other and the other Autobots and the soldiers were standing there.

"Man I've got to pay more attention."


	7. Epilogue

Two months later. Epilogue

Auta stuck her tongue out as Micklea took a picture of her and Optimus. The Human Autobots sat scattered across the main room of the new Headquarters the government built for them and Major Lennox and his team, who worked directly with them.

"Auta, behave." Optimus teased, kissing her forehead.

"You first." She teased back. She stood up and walked outside. Bumblebee was shooting hoops alone when she wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey punk." She grinned, kissing his cheek.

"Hey." He pulled her around and kissed her on the lips. She pulled him closer, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Aw, it's so cute." Sighed Sam, leaning out the door. Bumblebee picked up the forgotten basketball and tossed it at him. It hit Sam in the face and he ducked back into the warehouse.

"Nice shot." Auta giggled and reached up on her tip toes, to rub her nose against his.

"Yeah, I know." He leaned forward and kissed her again.


End file.
